


Party For Two

by McSprite25



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Experienced Reno, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSprite25/pseuds/McSprite25
Summary: There are a lot of things you'd expect to find at a college party. Drugs, alcohol, bumping and grinding, the works. But never in a million years did Reno think he would get another chance with her again, not after all these years he's been away for college. Here's your chance to try again, lover boy, don't fuck it up.
Relationships: Amber Knight (The OC)/Reno Sinclair, Reno/OC
Kudos: 2





	Party For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy what I've got here because there's going to be a second chapter of this little ficlet! This is my first fic on AO3 so wish me luck and again I hope you enjoy! Later taters~!

It was a little after 6 at night in the middle of November, the sun having set a while back as the two girls made their way to this out of the way house party that they had been invited to. Courtesy of Felicia’s older brother Reno, who knew the jackass holding the party and had told them about Amber and Felicia and Amber’s sister, Zion. Luckily for Zion she was out with her soulmate/boyfriend on a very nice date, much to the chagrin and dismay of Amber. Although she was happy for her sister, she couldn’t help but feel jealous of her happiness and the fact that Zion actually met and knew her soulmate. 

With a soft sigh she looked out the passenger side window as Felicia drove them to the party, though her sigh caught the red-haired girl’s attention. Felicia glanced at her quizzically before looking back at the road ahead of them that was illuminated by the headlights of the car. 

“So, what’s got you sighing?” Amber perked up and blushed slightly, unable to look at her from slight embarrassment. “I-it’s nothing, really.”

“Aw, come on Amber, I know when you sigh like that that something is on your mind. And with how long I’ve known you, it’s probably got to do with your soulmate situation.” She glanced at her then winked cheekily with a grin. “Am I right~?”

Her blush only grew worse from her teasing tone, the black-haired young woman scoffing then looking back out the passenger side window with a forced frown to hide her urge to smile. “A-alright, you caught me. There’s nothing that can be done about it at this point anyway since I don’t remember or know who my soulmate is.”

Felicia withheld a sigh, knowing exactly who her soulmate was but knowing the young heiress wouldn’t believe her even if she told her due to his... playboy ways. “Maybe or maybe he’s closer than you think, sometimes you have to take a good look at the people you’ve met through your life who say they knew you before the amnesia and see where the pieces fit. Maybe even ask questions of those who you suspect to be your soulmate, you won’t know anything unless you ask, right?”

“R-right, thank you Felicia…” 

“No problem Amber, just don’t give up on your search, okay? You’ll find him eventually.” After that they lapsed into a peaceful silence with only the sounds of the road and the radio to keep them company. An old song from the 80’s came on that made Amber daydream for a while of who her soulmate might be, Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar meeting her ears. She closed her eyes for a moment then imagined what he would be like but it slowly shifted from imagining her soulmate to thinking about him. Him being Felicia’s older brother, Reno, and one of Amber’s closest childhood friends. He said he knew her before the amnesia incident and he was even there when she woke up in the hospital from her concussion. He was holding her hand tightly in his and had this relieved smile on his young face. But then it fell when she asked him who he was and where she was and she still swore to this day that there had been tears in his eyes.

‘Those beautiful blue-green eyes… Those tattoos that covered his scars, his smile, his hair, his-!’ She was brought out of her thoughts as the car slowed down and parked in front of a rather large three story house, practically as big as her own. Loud music could be heard outside of it very faintly and the lights were on in every room with a window. So this was a college party? Definitely not like any of the more fanciful parties she had attended with her family over the years. Turning to Felicia, she gave her a slightly nervous look.

“I guess this is the place?” Felicia nodded then grinned, unbuckling her seat belt with excitement. “Yep, though Reno texted and said to avoid the punch because someone spiked it. If you need to, just get a can of Sprite or Coca-Cola from one of the coolers or the fridge in the kitchen, but make sure the can hasn’t already been opened.” Amber smiled slightly then chuckled, nodding her head.

“I think I’d be able to tell if a can has already been opened or not, Felicia.” The redhead laughed then playfully punched her arm. “Yeah yeah, keep up the backtalk and see who drives you home tonight, smartypants.” For a moment the two girls shared a laugh and grinned at one another before Amber unbuckled her seat belt and they both stepped out of the car, slamming the doors shut behind them. Taking one last look at each other, Felicia with a grin and Amber with a slight smile, they approached the front door and Felicia rang the doorbell. Not even two seconds later a rather handsome young man with brown hair and green eyes answered the door and grinned at them while leaning on the door frame. 

“Well hello there, ladies, welcome to the party. I’m your host for the evening, Allen, and just who are you two~?” He threw them a flirtatious wink, causing Felicia to laugh and Amber to blanche, ew no thank you 

‘It started with hello then you just had to open up your mouth.’ Amber thought as Felicia spoke up for them, seeing her friends annoyance and disgust. “Felicia Sinclair and my friend Amber, you probably know my brother, Reno.” At the mention of the names Sinclair and Reno, he perked up and as he was about to speak a voice cut through the music and a hand pressed his face into the door frame. 

“Dude, seriously, back off of my sister and friend or I will throw you through a damn wall.” There was Reno in his full glory, wearing a v-neck black t-shirt and black denim jeans with chains hanging from them with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Hey Sis, hey Amber, welcome to the party. Come on, I’ll show you where everything is and then you two can feel free to do whatever.”

All they’d hear before they could respond was the muffled voice of Allen as his face was still pressed into the door frame. “Come on man, fucking cockblocking me like that?” That’s when Reno’s grin turned a bit deadly and he leaned in and whispered something to him, probably something threatening as Allen immediately shut up while going pale. Reno’s grin turned playful again as he let go of Allen and kicked him in the ass for good measure as the brunette started to step away while rubbing his cheek. “Good now get going dumbass, you have a party to host, or did you forget that too?”

Meanwhile Felicia tsked at Reno and waggled her finger at him with a reprimanding tone but a teasing grin on her face. “Tsk tsk, really Reno? Don’t you know it’s rude to butt into other people’s conversations like that?” At that he rolled his eyes then mushed up her hair with a grin, causing her to groan in irritation and swat his hand away from her hair. As that was going on, Amber chuckled then slipped inside past the two siblings without them realizing, or so she thought. 

As she got further away from them and deeper into the house, she could hear the two siblings having their playful spat like they always did. For a while she just explored the house, the music pounding in her ears on the first floor but less so on the second and third floors. In that time she stopped in the kitchen and got a can of Sprite from the fridge, unopened so meaning it hadn’t been tampered with. ‘Thank goodness. At least that’s one thing I can take enjoyment out of while at this… “party”.’ Is this really what kids in high school and college did for fun? Just drink and dance and get wasted? Definitely not her cup of tea or scene, she honestly felt out of place even as a few guys hit on her as she walked by. 

It didn’t exactly help that the black pleated skirt she wore ended at mid thigh and showed off her nice but somewhat pale legs. Why did she let Felicia talk her into wearing that? ‘Should have just worn jeans instead, would probably be warmer too.’ As she thought that a shiver ran through her as she took a seat on one of the only unoccupied couches in the second living area of the first floor. For a while there she kinda just kept to herself watching the other party-goers as they drank and she swore some them were doing drugs in the back room. Several couples were grinding each other with no remorse, lost in alcoholic and possibly drugged up bliss while feeding their carnal desires. Though she perked up when she saw Felicia walking by the living room and giving her a wave with a grin and signalling with her hands to make sure she was okay. To which Amber smiled slightly and nodded her head, giving her the okay symbol with her hand and causing Felicia to giggle and nod before heading into the dining room. 

With a sigh she sipped at her can of soda but quickly realized that it was empty, causing her to frown slightly in annoyance though it looked like a cute pout more than anything. She stood then chucked her now empty can into the nearest trash can, intending to go back to the kitchen for another can of soda. But as she was making her way past the first living room, she was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled in against her will with cheers resounding all around her. That’s when a familiar voice met her ears and she turned to look at the host of the party, who had her arm held in a strong grip in his free hand. 

“Alright people, I found one more girl to even out the odds! Who's ready to play the classic game of 7 Minutes in Heaven?!” The college students around her cheered and whooped in excitement and possibly drunken joy, though she wondered if they were drugged up as well. Allen, she thought that was his name but couldn’t remember, turned to her with a devious grin before gesturing to her after he let go of her arm. “And this lovely lady is going to go first! Go ahead, Amber, right? Pick from the provided black bag to find whether you’re being whisked away to Heaven or into your own personal Hell!” 

He gave an over dramatic evil laugh which caused the others to laugh and cheer around him, soon chanting for her to pick from the bag. With all eyes on her and no way out other than hunting down Felicia or Reno and telling them to take her home before being dragged back, she felt trapped. With resignation to her fate, she took hesitant steps towards the bag that one of the girls held out to her with a bright grin. The girl winked at her then mouthed something of what she hoped was encouragement as Amber reached her hand in and dug around for a moment. 

Honestly she just wanted to get this over and done with so she could find Felicia and get the hell out of there. “Here goes nothing..” She’d mutter to herself, closing her eyes as her fingers wrapped around something pliable and rectangular. Pulling whatever it was out, she opened her eyes and looked down at what was in her hand. And to her surprise and slight confusion, it was an already opened pack of cigarettes. “Whose is-!” Without even getting to see who she was being paired with, Amber was blindfolded then shoved into the closest closet with whoever she was paired with following in close behind her at a casual pace. 

The door locked behind them and Amber tried to rip the blindfold off of her head but it had been securely tied at the back of her head. “Really? Pain in my ass, asshole, I swear I’m going to… H-huh?” She paused as she felt hands reach around her and untie the blindfold, letting it drop to the floor. It took her a moment before her eyes had completely adjusted to the darkness of the closet but when they did, she caught sight of bright fiery red hair being illuminated by what little light came in from underneath the door. “R-Reno?”

“Bingo, Princess. Lucky for you that you got me instead of some rando shitface you don’t know.” A flash of white teeth and that flirtatious voice meeting her ears confirmed her suspicions, causing her to relax only briefly before realizing one thing. 

Oh shit. She was trapped in a closet, with Reno, alone, for a full seven minutes with the guy she was in love with. Cue the internal screaming of the word fuck in three, two, one. ‘FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!’ Backing away from him and going to lean against the nearest wall, she was glad that he couldn’t see how red her face had turned from their close proximity. “Must you always call me that, Reno? I-I have a name, you know…” 

But as she had moved to the wall, he followed, and soon had his hands on either side of her head with his arms caging her in. His body was dangerously close and his breath ghosted over the skin of her neck. And for the first time in three years she felt pure arousal from being in such close proximity to him, even after years apart ever since he had gone off to college. “I’ve missed you, Amber..” His voice reached her ears, sending a shiver down her spine in response.

That’s when she felt a pair of lips brush against her neck, tantalizing, tempting, teasing, testing her reactions as they pressed a gentle kiss to the skin there. “Have you missed me?” She couldn’t help the soft gasp and hum that escaped her, her body jolting then growing tense with desire in response from such a simple thing as that kiss. But it was enough for him to pull away and give her a smug smirk. “Oh yeah, you’ve definitely missed me. And I missed hearing such sweet sounds come from those lips I’ve been dying to kiss for three whole fucking years~” 

Her voice met his ears again, causing his smirk to drop into a loving smile though she couldn’t see it. “R-Reno, please, I-I…” He pressed another kiss to her neck, a little more roughly this time, teasing her with his touch. “What is it, Princess? Use your words now~”

Another moan filled the air then she let out a shaky breath while looking at the wall ahead of her. “P-please, will you be my first kiss?” A stunned silence filled the room as he stopped, his eyes wide in shock. Then it dawned on him that he had never kissed her before, not on the lips, not the way a guy would his girlfriend. That’s when he’d feel her shaking against him as she starts to cry, her arms wrapping around him and curling into fists with his shirt in her hands. “Please, I-I don’t want anyone else to be my first kiss..”

He finally pulled away from her neck and looked at her in surprise before taking one of his hands off the wall beside her head and wiping her tears away. “Hey, don’t cry, Princess.” There was another pause as she suddenly felt two hands cup her face in their palms and a pair of lips brushing against her own. “Truth be told, I wanted to be yours too.” Not another word was spoken as he claimed her lips in the sweetest kiss he had given anyone, his hands moving from her face to gripping her hips and holding her close to him. 

Her lips were soft as fuck, softer than he ever could have imagined when he thought of kissing her in the past. Her tears had stopped and he kissed her for all she was worth, with her kissing back as best as she could. ‘She saved her first kiss, for me.. Does she…’ His thoughts were cut short as he growled and pulled her closer to him, pressing her back into the wall behind her and nipping at her bottom lip in an almost possessive manner. She gasped from the sudden lip bite, mouth opening slightly and him seeing the opportunity, took his chance and slid his tongue into her mouth unapologetically. His tongue prodded and teased her own, massaging the slick appendage in a way that she didn’t know was possible. And that drew a moan from her, the first he had heard in fucking three years and it was doing shit to him that he didn’t want to stop. 

He brought a hand up to cradle the back of her head and mash their lips together so he could go deeper into her mouth with his tongue, wanting to draw more moans out of her. More than anything in that moment, he wanted her under him and moaning his name as he made her go over the edge over and over again, just like he always dreamed of. But just as he was hooking her leg around his hip, just as things were getting good, the door slammed open and light filtered into the tiny closet. The two broke apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips and Reno glared at the one who had opened the door. Of fucking course it had to be shithead Allen, smirking smugly while being coy and teasing them. ‘The fucker is probably proud of himself for ruining this for me. It hasn’t even been seven minutes yet.’ 

“Ohhhhh, look what we have here folks~ Reno’s getting frisky with his friend here, good thing we opened the door before things got too heated~!” Allen laughed and the others laughed with him, Amber blushing in pure embarrassment and humiliation as Reno put down her leg and let go of his hold on her head. But as she went to step past him, he grabbed her wrist, gently, and pressed a kiss to her cheek while whispering to her. “I’ll come find you later, then we’ll finish what we started.”

Without another word he let go of her wrist and walked out of the closet, leaving her standing there with wide eyes and a bright blush on her cheeks as she cradled her wrist to her chest. She managed to whisper back in response but he was already halfway across the room, watching him go with a soft smile. “S-see you later, Reno…”


End file.
